


thaks stab

by Elmers_glue



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Group chat, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, im so sorry, sorry bout that, theres some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmers_glue/pseuds/Elmers_glue
Summary: Usernames ig is this discord or somethingRichie: TrashmouthStan: stan leeBeverly: beaverEddie: (wheeze)Bill: Bill NyeBen: Ben FankhauserMike: Mike n IkeTrashmouth: Son, I admire your heart, but you must learn to distinguish between a patriotic act of protest and mob rule. The tyranny of the people can be just as brutal as the tyranny of the crown.Beaver: what the fuck?(wheeze): he’s watching liberty’s kids again(wheeze): i might kill him.Bill Nye: Its What He Deserves





	1. Chapter 1

**Big Thiccie Boy Time**

Trashmouth: Hey fuckers

(wheeze): No

Trashmouth: yes 

Bill Nye: no thanks! have a great day!

Trashmouth: thank you billy my dear 

Mike n Ike: what is happening 

Bill Nye: dont call me billy r*chie

Ben Fankhauser: hey everyone (:

Trashmouth: okay but I still get to call Eddie Eds 

(wheeze): falsehood

Trashmouth: :))) xo 

(wheeze): xo more like x-no hahahah 

Trashmouth: I love you too Eddie spaghetti 

(wheeze): i despise you.

Stan lee: I despise all of you 

Bill nye: </3

Stan lee: except for you 

Bill nye: :^D

Trashmouth: haha that’s gay 

(wheeze): gayyyyyy

Stan lee: Richie I hate you most of all 

Trashmouth: Hey now 

Beaver: youre an allstar 

Beaver: why do you all text so much??? I live one life and you gay fucks have to spill tea when im gone

Bill nye: im?? straight???

Trashmouth: I’m straight for Eddies mom ;;;))))) 

(wheeze): thats what i thought youd say you dumb fucking horse

Stan lee: I’m straight too lol

Beaver: oh ? tea ? 

Beaver: *whispers* sounds fake but okay

  
  


**Bill to Richie**

Bill Nye: ricjie

Bill Nye: richaIFD

Trashmouth: What hetero 

Bill Nye: im panicking at the disco

Trashmouth: oof 

Trashmouth: because of the groupchat?

Bill Nye: why would i be panicking because the gc

Trashmouth: why else would you be panicking 

Bill Nye: okay fair

Bill Nye: stans straight?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trashmouth: well fuck me gently with a chainsaw 

Trashmouth: honestly Bill are you that oblivious 

Bill Nye: first-save it for eddie, second-??????

Bill Nye: i dont think im straight richie and idk why i went to u of all people

Bill Nye: maybe its because of ur repressed feelings for eddie that u keep denying

Trashmouth: okay first off 

Trashmouth: I don’t like Eds, I like his mom ;) 

Trashmouth: secondly: wow u gay 

Bill Nye: okay youre very obvious dumbass, and idk what i am but i rlly like stan so how do i repress it

Trashmouth- you don’t have to repress it 

Trashmouth- just tell him 

Trashmouth- coward 

Bill Nye: then tell eddie

Bill Nye: at least eddies gay

Trashmouth: lmao he doesn’t like me tho 

Bill Nye: stan doesnt like me either 

Trashmouth: hm if u insist

Bill Nye: anyway. How are you?

Trashmouth: grammer

Trashmouth: *scottish voice* disgUsTin 

Trashmouth: im not thriving, but im yeehawing through a state of astral projection and mtn dew

Bill Nye: so is that good or bad?

Trashmouth: yes

Trashmouth: just ask eddie’s mum ;-)

Trashmouth: how u doin

Bill Nye: im having a sexuality crisis how dp u tHInk

Trashmouth: so good?

Bill Nye: no. also, i miss georgie, so everythings Fine

Trashmouth: istg ur like that one dog meme where everythings on fire 

Bill Nye: beep beep richie. Your jokes dont help. 

Trashmouth: im tryin to help man


	2. hm drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god left these chilis im sorry yall its angst time

Big Boy Thiccie chat

Trashmouth: Son, I admire your heart, but you must learn to distinguish between a patriotic act of protest and mob rule. The tyranny of the people can be just as brutal as the tyranny of the crown.  
Beaver: what the fuck?  
(wheeze): he’s watching liberty’s kids again   
(wheeze): i might kill him.  
Trashmouth changed his name to hoezier  
hoezier: let me Die   
Stan lee: When you die you will meet a god who will not be merciful as I, who will make you tell him of your labors. You will find you are not worthy of his time and you will suffer.  
hoezier: thaks stab  
(wheeze): he’s crying idk if it’s from laughing or not but,,  
Hoezier: IM LAHUEHING  
Ben Fankhauser: richie r u k  
Bill Nye: richie where are you  
Bill Nye: ive been waiting at the barrens for 30 min  
Hoezier: shit man im with eds i forgot sorry man  
Bill Nye: this is the third time this week  
Bill Nye: i waited in the rain for u wtf???  
Bill Nye: ur normally like 10 min late but i thought your parents were making u later but!  
Bill Nye: weve rescheduled this so many times!  
Bill Nye: we havent fucking hung out in weeks! you promised richie!  
Hoezier: dude calm down we can hang out tmrw dont worry  
Bill Nye: ITS DUCKINSG SROEMINF  
Bill Nye: fucj cans someons gey mw  
Bill Nye: pelaes  
Stan lee: I’m on my way, stay away from the water.  
Hoezier: ill come with??  
Stan lee: fuck off richie.

Stan lee and Bill Nye

Stan lee: I’m here. Where are you?  
Stan lee: Sweetheart can you respond?  
Bill Nye: sweresr  
Bill Nye: sewers  
Stan lee: Billy, can you come out?  
Bill Nye: mk  
Stan lee: I see you, stay there.

Stan added Mike, Ben, Beverly, and Eddie to a chat

Mike: how is he?????????????  
Stan: He’s sleeping.   
Stan: He’s freezing. He was in the sewers.  
Ben: omg is he okay?  
Stan: Not really.   
Stan: I’m incredibly angry at Richie.   
Eddie: Im so sorry I didnt know  
Stan: It’s not your fault.   
Bev: holy shit what the fuck  
Bev: ill talk to richie and see wtf is up   
Stan: Okay.  
Stan: He’s waking up.  
Ben: How is he?  
Stan: Not good. I can’t understand what he’s saying. I have to go.  
Ben: keep us updated!  
Mike: ^^^^p l e ase  
Mike: if his clothes r still rlly wet make sure he changes  
Mike: wrap him in warm blankets and make sure he wears the big fluffy socks that i got u last year for hanukkah   
Stan: thanks 

Beverly and Richie

Beverly- bitch wtf  
Richie: ya ik i was dumb wtv  
Beverly: wtv???? Bro u messed up  
Richie: im well aware. I shoulda let him kno i wasnt gonna be there  
Richie: i forgot, whats the problem why yall so mad  
Beverly: bills like   
Beverly: not ok   
Beverly: like hes fine but   
Beverly: hes not doing so good!!  
Richie: what do u mean???? Like hes been fine the other times  
Beverly: the other times?   
Richie: i mess up on times for things al the time, hes been cool i just kinda loose track so im late  
Beverly: hes really upset this time. And he was in the sewers so hes freezing   
Richie: why tf was he in the sewers????????

Chat with Eddie, Beverly, Mike, Ben and Stan  
Beverly: hey  
Stan: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Beverly: tf  
Stan: its georgie   
Stan: I’m back. Sorry, Georgie took my phone. What’s up?  
Beverly: I would die for Georgie  
Beverly: anyways, why was Bill in the sewers?  
Stan: I assume he was at first hiding from the rain, but when I found him he wasn’t looking so hot. I don’t really know but I’m not going to ask Bill as he is talking to Georgie right now.  
Stan: Why?   
Beverly: Richie and I were wondering. Speaking of, hes being a bitch  
Stan: In which way?   
Stan: I need to know for...reasons...  
Beverly: *screenshots*  
Stan: ass kicking reasons

Beverly and Richie  
Beverly: rich  
Richie: wot  
Beverly: stan is… upset  
Richie: shit whatd he say  
Beverly: You should probably talk to him   
Richie: why was he in the sewers and whatd he say  
Beverly: basically he said he was honna kick ur ass  
Beverly: without using any grammar  
Richie: oh fuck oh shit   
Richie: fuck.


	3. oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehhehehehehehehehhe e  
its short but u know  
apush happens

**Stan and Richie**

Stan: richie.

Richie: dude im sorry, i know i screwed up

Richie: jeez

Stan: Sorry doesn’t fix our friendship. Sorry doesn’t build back Bill’s or my own trust. You ditched him multiple times and expected him to be okay with it. You’re an asshole, Richie.

Richie: well then what do you WANT me to do????? 

Richie: whats done is done 

Richie: cant go back on that

Stan: You know what?

Stan: Fuck you Richie.

**Stan and Beverly**

Stan: what an asshole

Beverly: Stan??? U k there bro???

Stan: richie’s a jerk what else is new

Beverly: hm yikes

**Beverly and Richie**

Beverly: what were you doing with eddie that caused you to forget bill

Richie: why do u ask?

Beverly: curiosity

Richie: he was panicking about his mom finding out about

Richie: some personal shit

Richie: so i was trying to comfort him and he fell asleep and had a nightmare so i was trying to calm him down

Richie: after that first time hed text me if he needed help so id come over and Support him and i kept meaning to tell bill why but eds didnt want anyone to know and i didnt want to leave him hanging and i thought bill would be fine but

Richie: clearly not

Beverly: hm

Richie: i didnt mean to hurt bill but i also didnt want eddie to get hurt

Beverly: you need to talk to bill, and stan, and TELL THEM THAT

Richie: ur right

Richie: do u know how bill is?

Beverly: no but i can ask

**Stan, Mike, Beverly and Ben**

Ben: How is he

Mike: hwo is he?????

Beverly: how is he???

Stan: I think he’s sick; he won’t stop coughing.

Mike: oh man, that sucks,,

**Richie and Bill**

Richie: hey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down  
um theres alot of blaming of stuff on here  
sorry for not updating in so long lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just assume bills crying this whole chapter im not sorry anymore

**Richie and Bill**

Bill: what the fuck do you want

Richie: im tryin to apologize jesus man

Bill: then apologize or leave me alone

Richie: no need to be a dick, jeez

Bill: says you??

Richie: im trying to apologize! whats ur fucking deal 

Bill: maybe you ditched me multiple times at the place where my little brother was fucin killed

Richie: im apologizing! Im sorry dude! Ik it was shitty!!

Bill: are you actually gonna fucking follow through or will you keep doing it over and over again

Richie: i said i was sorry!

Bill: you said that after every tie you left me!

Bill: you said it wouldnt happen again and like an idiot i trusted you!

Bill: fuck you

Richie: what the fuck bill

Richie: you know what 

Richie: im not sorry, its hard to be your fucking friend bill

Bill: and why is that?

Richie: because you dont give people second chances and not to mention ur fucking hard to undertsnad

Bill: so now its my fault you fucking ditch me everytime we hang out

Richie: its not my fault eddie can actually speak

Bill: so now its my stutter thats the problem? way to deflect blame, asshat

Richie: thats rich coming from you

Bill: whats that supposed to mean

Richie: u know exactly what i mean

Bill: richie, you better fucking not bring him up

Richie: why is that? Because you know its true?

Bill: stop

Richie: u blame the clow for killing georgie? 

Richie: who wasnt there for him? u

Richie: you made him go out alone in the rain because u were too selfish to go with him

Richie: u ditched him

Richie: how does that make u better than i am

Richie: if anything it makes u worse

Richie: georgies dead bill

Richie: ur still alive

Richie: so i wonder whos the better person

Bill: fukc oyu richei

Richie: its just what u deserve asshole

Bill: i fuckking knoq its mt fualt

Bill: i have to walsk into my hosue withouyt him therw 

Bill: im contantsly remindd of his abschence

BIll: i haveb to eal with the effdects of it

Bill: yuo fcking sounf like bowres 

Bill: yuo compelian aboeut hiem “bulling” yyou anad yet yos do wthe same goddmsan thing!

BIll: fick you

**Big Thiccie Boy Time**

Mike n Ike: so,, uhh,, how’s the kids,,

Beaverly: incredible

Beaverly: timmy got high honors this semester, we are soooo proud of him

Beaverly: what did greta get this year? Other than pregnant?

Mike n ike: *gasps* Greta is the captain of her soccer team! She is a well behaved young lady, and I will NOT have you spread rumors about my little pumpkin

Bill Nye: hye cans yll not 

Mike: bill?? r u ok?

Beaverly: ^^^^^^

_ Stan Lee removed Hoezier from _ ** _ Big Thiccie Boy Time_ **

_ Bill Nye Left the Chat _

  
  


**Beverly and Bill**

Beverly: hi

Bill: whatt do you want? Gonna yelk at mme too?

Beverly: what?

Bill: richir didknt tell you?

Beverly: no 

Bill: oh

Bill: *screenshots of Bill and Richie’s previous conversation*

Beverly: holy shit

Bill: yeah.

Bill: so noew you know

Beverly: This doesn’t excuse what he did. But i just wanted you to know that Richie only ditched you because eddie needed him

Bill: needded him to suck his dick mayve

Beverly: like actually though. eddie was going through something and richie was trying to be there for him 

Bill: oh

Bill: hes stil an asshat

Bill: npt eddie, richie

Beverly: i know. Im sorry

Bill: its fine

Bill: fuck now i feel bad

Beverly: its ok. He was an asshole to you

Bill: he wah tying to HEKP EDIE 

Bill: and i wasd selfish

Beverly: its ok, bill, i promise. i just hope you and richie are ok now?

Bill: not relaly

Beverly: thats alright too. It may take some time 

Bill: i doent know what to do

Beverly: maybe have a talk with richie? Or not if its too soon 

Bill: i cant i was a jerk

Bill: he wanted to apologize and i blew up at him and its my fault he got angry

Beverly: im sure he feels bad too

Bill: but i yelled at him because i was unreasonable he probably hates me

Beverly: you guys are friends 

Beverly: he does not hate you 

Bill: i doubt he wansts to be friends

Bill: you saw what he said

Bill: he should hate me

Beverly: you should talk to him 

Bill: i cant

Beverly: you can. 

Bill: i dont know what to say

Beverly: just say hello. If hes still angry, bacxk out. But i think he’ll probably apologize 

Bill: please talk to him for me and make sure he doesnt hate me

Bill: please bev

Beverly: ok. Bc i love u 

Bill: thank u so much


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its short but important sorry yall i have midterms next week

Beverly and Richie  
Beverly: hi  
Richie: bill told u?  
Beverly: yes   
Richie: oh. yikes.  
Beverly: he thinks u hate him   
Richie: hmm thats what i had been going for  
Richie: like 30 minutes ago  
Richie: but now im feelin,,, ~~~like an asshole~~~  
Richie: as i am one  
Beverly: yahhhhh you were a dick, but so was he  
Beverly: yall gotta talk   
Richie: ‘“””””””yall”””””””””  
Beverly: bit ch  
Richie: ik we gotta talk but like,,,,,,,,,,he hates me,, soooooooo  
Beverly: dont be a bigger dumbass than u already r  
Beverly: just talk to Him hes ur friend  
Richie: ill try just for u

Richie and Bill  
Richie: im sorry for being a huge dick u dont have to forgive me or anything but i wanted you to know i was wrong and i was awful so im sorry  
Richie: we both said some fucked up things, but i started it so i forgive u for everything  
Richie: again u dont have to forgive me  
Richie: ur my friend and i care for u sm, but i get it if you dont want me to hang out with u anymore  
Bill: richie. you said some shit that really hurt, and some stuff that brought some even worse shitty stuff back. it hurt. alot. but i know u were mad and i said some really shitty things as well, so im sorry  
Bill: its gonna take some time for me to trust u and stuff again, but like you said, we are friends, and were losers. and losers stick together no matter what  
Bill: i forgive you richie,  
Richie: really?  
Bill: ya  
Richie: lit  
Bill: cool

Bill and Stan  
Bill: can you add richie and i back to the chat?  
Stan: Are you all cool?  
Bill: yea  
Stan: Good

Big Thiccie Boy Chat  
Stan Lee added Bill Nye and Hoezier to the chat  
Hoezier: yall miss me??  
Bill Nye: ello  
Beaverly: ayyyyoo richie bills coming for ur brand  
Hoezier: wot  
Beaverly: “””ello””””   
Beaverly: hes coming for ur british guy voice  
Hoezier: better not be  
Bill Nye: *shitty british accent* woUld YoU lIke sOme TeA?  
Hoezier: boi if u dont  
Ben Fankhauser: hey whats up guys you missed literally nothing  
Mike n Ike: yeah this chat had nothing going on  
Stan Lee: Literally nothing happened.  
Hoezier: glad to kno i bring the entertainment  
Stan Lee: and the bad grammar/spelling.  
Hoezier: thanks stan  
Stan Lee: anything for you Beyonce.  
Mike n Ike: I LOVE THAT VINE  
Ben Fankhauser: ^^^^^^^^^SAME ITS GOD TIER  
Beaverly: ur godteir ben  
Hoezier: teir  
Stan Lee: teir  
Bill Nye: teir  
Ben Fankhauser: :(  
Mike n’ ike: <3


End file.
